The Way He Likes It
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Ryosuke was seeking the perfect lay, he never expected it to be with a guy, to be with Mizusawa.


Title: The Way He Likes It

Rating: M

Pairing: Ryosuke/Mizusawa, mention of Kiyama/Satoshi

Summary: Ryosuke was seeking the perfect lay, he never expected it to be with a guy, to be with Mizusawa.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Tumbling, sadly.

The Way He Likes It

Ryosuke's favorite past time was sex. Some people would scoff and call him a pervert but that just means their prudes. Anyone that's had sex knows how fucking great it is. In fact, he loved sex but that didn't mean he wasn't picky.

His current main girlfriend, Junko, did a turn, swaying her hips lightly. She pushed down the straps of her bra, teasing him. "You want to see?" she purred. Being a man and loving breasts Ryosuke nodded, disappointed when she immediately removed her bra. Just once when a girl asked that and he answered yes, he'd like to get the response, 'to bad, you have to work for it if you want.' Truth be told, he wanted a girl to tease him to the brink of orgasm. Make him want her so badly that he'll throw her down and just take her, but he NEVER dated a girl like that. They were all the same, give into him as soon as he made a request.

Junko slid into his lap, her long black hair swaying lightly as she sat still waiting for a command. He hated this too. They should know what he wanted, especially after how many times they've done this. Ryosuke gave her a pointed look, and she began to roll her hips into his, staying silent, not even a whimper. He sighed, just deciding to fuck her and get it over with, because he was still hard. In the back of his mind he told himself, sex should be enjoyed, not something to do and get it over with.

-o-o-o-

Quiet shuffling was like a roar to Ryosuke. Junko hadn't really been worth his time last night and now he was just annoyed. So annoyed that he had broken up with the girl after he came. This resulted in a fight about how she sucked in bed. That, of course, resulted in him getting slapped. Luckily there was only two people left in the club room that had slithered in late like him, Mizusawa and Kiyama. When Kiyama pulled off his shirt Ryosuke couldn't help but stare at his back. No, not his back but the deep scratches across it. "You lucky bastard," he sneered at the other yankee.

Kiyama looked back at him, a small smirk tugging at his lips. It wasn't fair. Ryosuke wanted a girl that would claw at him like that. One that was in so much pleasure she couldn't help but dig into him.

"You have got to give me the girl's number? Are you dating her?"

Mizusawa chuckled behind his hand, making the light haired yankee glared.

"Yes, I am dating them. No, you can NOT have sex with them, not that you'd want to," Kiyama answered, pulling on his pink shirt and closing his locker. Ryosuke was about to retort but the black haired boy had already left, waving him off.

"He didn't have sex with a girl, Ryosuke."

"What?" his eyes widened, before they went between the door and Mizusawa. "You?"

"EH? NO!" Mizusawa denied shaking his head. "I-It was Satoshi, not me. I'm over Kiyama and Satoshi really likes him, I wouldn't do that to a friend."

"Damn! I was hoping it was a chick. I've been looking for the perfect lay lately. Either I've been fucking girls that are to loud or fucking silent," he sighed, throwing his shirt.

"I can't help you there, Ryosuke. I-I've never had sex with a girl."

"Oh right. So humor me for a minute. You a top or a bottom?"

Mizusawa gave him a look between 'are you seriously asking me that' and 'is that a legitimate question'.

"Dumb question. So, don't get descriptive, but what kind of top do you like? I mean I kind of want to know what goes through a girl's head, and I mean you're a bottom so you're basically the girl."

Mizusawa slammed his locker shut, glaring at the other teen. "But I'm not a girl. What I like is probably going to be different from what your girlfriends like."

"Okay, not a girl, but come on, humor me."

Mizusawa shook his head in disbelief, sighing as he leaned against a locker. "I don't know. A guy that would be up for teasing. A lot of foreplay. A guy that would touch me gently, kiss me, take me lovingly.."

Ryosuke rolled his eyes. Of course. So gay or straight they were all the same. The psyche of the bottom was just….indescribable.

"But at the same time," Mizusawa continued, biting his lower lip. "I want a guy that I can tease. Put him on the edge, make him so hard he has no choice but to throw me down and fuck me till I scream. Take me till I can't walk anymore. I want to hear him groan in pleasure. I want to make him whimper in want when I pull away from him. I like my seme to be in control most of the time, but I want a guy that's not opposed to playing dirty or being played with, maybe that's why I'm attracted to yankees."

Ryosuke gulped down the lump in his throat. That's EXACTLY the kind of mentality he wanted, but it was coming from a guy not a girl. "Y-you must hav-have a lot of experience in that…"

"Actually, no. I'm still…well, I'm still a virgin. I just know what thoughts get me aroused."

"Are you aroused now?" Ryosuke pushed, seeing as he was slightly aroused. Even if Mizusawa was a boy not a girl.

Mizusawa chuckled awkwardly, turning to look at his locker. "A-A little…" he admitted.

He gasped in shock as Ryosuke pinned him to the lockers, semi-arousal obvious. It was not the most comfortable thing having one's face pressed to metal lockers, but the rolling at his backside was making up for that. "Show me, Mizusawa. Show me how you play…"

"I'm not a girl, Ryosuke," he reminded, pushing back against Ryosuke.

"Yeah, so take my moment of insanity as a blessing. I'm horny. You're horny. I want to play."

"Pr-Practice…" he whimpered, making Ryosuke groan at the tiny sound.

"Will be there later. Let's have some fun while no one is around," Ryosuke husked, nipping at Mizusawa's neck. Mizusawa pushed Ryosuke back with surprising force that startled the yankee. "The fuck…" Ryosuke gasped. "I thought you like to play."

Without saying a word Mizusawa switched their positions, pushing Ryosuke against the lockers. "I told you what I like…." he lowered to his knees, palming at the front of Ryosuke's pants. "Let's see how long it takes for you to get to edge with a boy doing this to you."

"I like this side of you, maybe there is a yankee inside you."

"Not yet," he smirked, making Ryosuke groan is disbelief, the top button of his pants coming undone. The zipper followed suit, and then the boxers, Mizusawa pulling them down just far enough to free the straining arousal. Taking the head in his mouth, he nipped at the foreskin with his teeth, flicking at the slit with his tongue. His hands went to Ryosuke's hips, keeping them still as he bobbed his head on the shaft, taking as much in as he could.

Ryosuke groaned in torturous pleasure, wanting to thrust but being unable to move. He settled for threading his hand through short black locks. No guiding was needed though as Mizusawa seemed to know precisely how he liked his cock sucked. "Nnh…like that," he groaned, hand tightening in Mizusawa's hair.

Suddenly Mizusawa pulled back, making the yankee curse in annoyance. He was close to coming, why the fuck did he stop? "You're not close enough to the edge, are you?"

Mizusawa really couldn't believe how outgoing he was being due to arousal. He really couldn't. Either way he sat down on the bench, shimming out of his jeans and boxers. He was happy to note that Ryosuke didn't grimace at the sight of his own arousal. Instead those eyes scanned his entire body, taking in every inch.

Bringing two fingers to his mouth, he sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them. He moaned around the digits, pulling them in and out of his mouth, eyes trained on Ryosuke.

Ryosuke watched hungrily, not even caring anymore that it was another male laying there. He was gorgeous, sensual, and very much arousing. Those fingers went from mouth to ass, one sliding into the tight ring of muscle with a whimpering gasp. To be honest he always wanted to try anal, what was the difference between doing it with a girl and doing it with a boy? None really. When Mizusawa added the second finger into himself, spreading his legs further apart, Ryosuke found that edge to be very close. Mizusawa whimpered in desire as he fingered himself, pushing the digits in deeper every time to brush that spot inside himself.

Giving in he grabbed Mizusawa's arm, throwing the boy against the lockers and pressing against him. It was a swift movement, almost hurting the slighter boy in more ways then one, but rough had been what he wanted. Ryosuke looked down, running a deft finger over the entrance, Mizusawa pushing back against those fingers. "You're stretched but you're not wet…" he didn't want to hurt the boy. He may have been desperately horny, but no matter what he never wanted to actually HURT the person he fucked.

"L-lotion, in my bag…"

Bending down Ryosuke searched through Mizusawa's bag, finding the bottle of hand lotion. It wasn't ideal but hell, neither was having sex with your male friend. Pressing down on the cap to open the bottle, he squirted a small amount in his hand, running it over himself. At the cold of the lotion he realized he wasn't wearing a condom. "Shit," he cursed out loud. He had condoms in his bag, he always did. But his bag was in his locker. To far away.

"Ry-Ryosuke…?" Mizusawa questioned, afraid Ryosuke had come to his senses and wasn't going to fuck him.

"I forgot a condom. Give me one second, I have some in my bag…"

Mizusawa shook his head. "You don't need one..unless, you know, you have an STD or something."

"Hell if I do. I'm clean," he glared.

"So am I, and I can't get pregnant."

"You're actually going to let me fuck you bare?"

"I-If you w-want to use a condom you can, but I…." Mizusawa was cut off as lips collided with his own, in a messy first kiss. Their tongues pushed against each other, fighting for dominance which Mizusawa won to Ryosuke's shock. Thin arms wrapped around the yankee's neck, holding him close as they fell against the lockers. Lifting the smaller gymnast up, he thrusts inside the boy, legs wrapping around his waist as a scream of pained pleasure filled the clubroom. He took a moment, leaning his forehead against the other's, silently asking if he was alright. Mizusawa licked his lips, kissing Ryosuke softly. Taking this as a green light he began thrusting up into the boy, groaning with each hard thrust.

Mizusawa dug his nails into Ryosuke's back, clinging to him as the lockers shook behind them. He whimpered with each thrust that came close to his prostate, teasing him with max pleasure. "F-Faster," he pleaded. Ryosuke groaned at the order, but it was hard to comply seeing as he was holding Mizusawa's full weight. Gripping the other body to his, he moved them away from the locker, laying Mizusawa out on the bench, giving in to his request of faster.

The clubroom filled once again with the moans and groans of the two boys, Mizusawa asking for it everyway possible. He wanted to feel all of Ryosuke, and Ryosuke was giving into each request no matter what. The bench shook beneath them and faintly they worried about it breaking, but neither cared. All Ryosuke cared about was the tight orifice constricting around him as he plunged in and out of the other boy's body. The nails digging into his back, showing how much Mizusawa was enjoying this. Those delightful gasps and whimpers that spurred him on. The only sound he found annoying was that of his chiming cell phone. He was trying to enjoy the best fuck of his life, he didn't want to have to deal with who ever was calling.

Pulling away from Mizusawa-much to both their chagrin-he snatched up the phone from the floor to see the name 'Junko' flashing across the screen. "My ex," he sighed, showing Mizusawa the phone.

"Oh," Mizusawa sighed, looking away. Talk about a killjoy. A major kill joy. Ryosuke sat back down on the bench, motioning Mizusawa to his lap. Mizusawa shook his head in the negative, so Ryosuke used a bit of force, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him into his lap. Flipping open the phone, he placed it to his ear. "Hey, Jun-chan, what's up?" Mizusawa could hear the girl apologizing about some mishap or other last night. He rolled his eyes, making to leave, but Ryosuke held in him place. Moving the phone slightly away from his mouth, he bit at Mizusawa's ear. "Ride me. Let her hear you…"

"No," he whispered back, Junko's rambling still clear over the phone. She said something about knowing she was the best sex he ever had and that made Mizusawa change his mind. Because if this was the best he ever had-disregard this was his first time-he wanted to make sure it was the best Ryosuke ever had. Lifting up he lowered himself onto the hard shaft delighting in the groan of ecstasy from Ryosuke. With a smirk he began rocking forward, bouncing with his motions, moans falling from his lips.

"Ry-Ryosuke, are you okay?" Junko stuttered over the phone.

"I'm fine," he answered, almost dropping the phone to hold Mizusawa's hips. He thrust into the thin boy as he came down, making the other scream in desire.

"Ryo-Ryosuke," he cried, digging his nails into Ryosuke's shoulders to keep himself steady.

The girl's voice shot from worried to angry. "What are you doing Ryosuke?"

"Having sex," he answered, leaning down and biting at Mizusawa's neck to make him scream. "Fuck…"

"Is that…are you…ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH A GUY?" she shouted, outraged.

"Yeah," he groaned. "And he's fucking tight, and ferocious."

"Ryosuke…mm…close..deeper," Mizusawa begged, leaning forward and catching Ryosuke's lips with his own. Ryosuke responded to the kiss, wrapping his free arm around Mizusawa's waist, holding him closer. He kept the phone next to their mouths, letting Junko hear the sucking and slurping sounds of their saliva swapping. When they pulled back he moaned as he hit that spot inside Mizusawa again.

"You know what else? He's going to let me cum inside him. Fill him and let my cum run down his thighs…." he taunted, thrusting up harder as that coil tightened. Dropping the phone to the bench he grabbed Mizusawa by the nape, pulling him in for another kiss as their orgasms roared through them. The room became filled with groans of pleasure. Ryosuke filling the boy on top of him, just as he told Junko he would. Mizusawa collapsed against the yankee, sucking playfully at his ear.

Picking the phone back up Ryosuke was surprised to see Junko had yet to hang up.

"If this is your way of permanently breaking up with me, I'll have you know it worked."

"See ya," Ryosuke scoffed.

"Just out of curiosity, you going to be a faggot now…?"

Ryosuke closed his phone, resisting the urge to throw it. If he broke another phone he wouldn't be getting another. "Ignore her…"

"But she's right. I mean, I enjoyed what we just did. I know it's disgusting, but it was really fun," Mizusawa smiled, climbing from Ryosuke's lap. They both needed to clean up and get to practice.

"I'm not gay, Mizusawa."

"I know. We can still be friends though."

"How about friends with benefits?" Ryosuke counter offered. "Half the girls I've dated started as fuck buddies. Not saying you and I would ever actually date, but maybe there's like a tiny probability…"

Mizusawa chuckled, looking back at the light hair yankee. "You just want to fuck me again, don't you?"

"Maybe a little bit or a lot. Either way you want to see it. Friends?"

Mizusawa nodded. "Yeah, friends."

"With benefits?" Ryosuke added, pushing his luck.

"For now. When I find a real boyfriend, you won't touch me anymore, alright? And if the time comes you ever want to date me seriously, you'll be exclusively with me, no more 8 girlfriends."

Ryosuke nodded. "Ah, works for me."

Friends with benefits? It wasn't ideal, but then again neither was sleeping with a guy. A guy that was his friend and teammate. No, it wasn't ideal, but he would take it.

-owari-


End file.
